1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk line dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new chalk line dispenser holder system for holding an end of a chalk line stationary during use and further storing and transporting at least one chalk line dispenser after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chalk line dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, chalk line dispenser heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chalk line dispenser holder system include U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,875; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,681; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,291; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,513; and U.S. Pat. 4,592,148.
In these respects, the chalk line holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding an end of a chalk line stationary during use and further storing and transporting at least one chalk line dispenser after use.